Magical Tamer revision
by Rwbyknight
Summary: Here is the revision of the Magical Tamer series I've been planning to do for a while now. Summary: When Dursleys abandon Harry he's quickly adopted by Rumiko the mother of the Digimon Queen, Rika. What will the future hold when the Boy-Who-Lived has people supporting him
1. Changing Fate

**RK: Alright I'm finally getting off my lazy ass and going to redo Magical Tamer.**

 **Rika: (Kicking down the door) Well about time.**

 **RK: Hey I've been busy with other things. Oh and you're paying for the new door Rika.**

 **Rika blushed in embarrassment as Takato and Henry entered.**

 **Takato: You know I've never thought I would see Rika blush.**

 **Henry: (Turns to RK) You're not even going to ask how we got here.  
**

 **RK: (Shrugs) Honestly I've already given up and don't care just as long as you don't try and kill me. But for now, the revision will start just like in the original just with a few changes.  
**

 **Harry: So I'm going to have the same name or will it be different?**

 **RK: Same name so without further ado here is the revision to Magical Tamer**

Thanks to Vermon's company, the Dursleys get a great trip to Japan; however, they had to bring their freak of a nephew due to the fact that his normal babysitter was away for a family trip. So leaving him in a random park Vermon pulled over and his son kicked the freak out of the car, "I don't care if we're related you're nothing but a freak to live in our nice normal family," Petunia sneered before Vermon drove away. 

Seeing them drive away the boy got up before walking in a random direction before bumping into someone. In the eyes Rumiko Nonaka, wearing blue jeans with sneakers and a t-shirt, she was taking a break from her photo shoot when she felt someone bump into her, and looking down she saw a boy dressed in rags, " _What monsters would do something like this to a child_ ," she thought. Speaking up she asked, "Hello little one where are your parents?" looking up the boy answered, "Dead I'm the only survivor," bending her knees to be at a closer height she then asked, "Then where are your relatives? I'm sure they're worried about you."

"They're the ones that left me here saying that a freak like me shouldn't live in their nice normal family," the little boy answered making Rumiko frown. "Well why don't you live with me and my family?" she asked surprising him, "Why I'm a freak?" he asked, "I don't see a freak I see a boy who deserves to be loved," she smiled bringing the little one into a hug surprising him. "Now let's go to your new home," Rumiko gently said making the little one nod. On the way home Rumiko introduced herself, "Oh my name is Rumiko Nonaka what's your name?" lifting her head the little one answered, "I don't know all I've known is freak but I think it's Harry Potter as they would call me that in school for roll call," the supposedly named Harry answered.

Unknown to either of them, in another dimension, three females stood in rocking chairs, "At least we were able to save this Harry," the middle one said. "Yes in every Harry Potter dimension he has been betrayed more times that we even like," the female on the right began, "So to help this dimensions Harry is one we'll gladly take," the female on the left finished.

"Okaa-san I'm back and I have a surprise," Rumiko called out answering the door, "Oh what surprise?" an elderly female, wearing a dress with an apron over it, asked walking to the front door to see her daughter holding a small child. "Musume-chan who's this?" she asked, "This is Harry Potter I found him in a park nearby and when I asked where are his relatives, seeing as his birth parents are dead, he said that they left him there calling him a freak saying that freaks aren't allowed to live in their normal life," Rumiko explained, "Well the only freaks I see are them for abandoning a precious child like you," the grandmother said messing with the little one's cheeks making him giggle.

"Okaa-san I'm home," a female voice called out, "In the living room musume-chan," Rumiko called out. "Okaa-san who's this?" the little girl asked, "I'm Harry Potter, I think," the child introduced, "Why would you think that is your name?" she asked, "I've been called a freak all my life," the child explained shocking the little girl. "I don't see a freak," the little girl said surprising him, "I see someone who deserves a friend," she said with a smile. "Well Rika," Rumiko began, "How would you feel if he became your brother?" she asked surprising them both, "Rumiko did you even bother to ask about the child's age?" the grandmother asked making Rumiko nervously chuckle, "Silly okaa-chan," Rika giggled.

"I'm 7 years old," the little one answered, "Really I'm 8," Rika said proudly.

"So little one I'm going to ask again do you wish to be part of the family?" Rumiko asked, "Yes I do," the little child answered.

"Alright let's get in the car and let's head to the adoption center," the grandmother spoke up. And at the adoption center, they talked to a receptionist, "Alright now all we need is a new name," she said while still typing on the computer, "Takashi, Takashi Nonaka," Rumiko answered. "Alright that's it you're all finished," the receptionist smiled, "Have a wonderful day," and unknown to them in a different location a creature looked up when there was an alarm going off on one of the computers, "Alright let's see here," he said to himself as a name changed. "Sir I think you need to see this," the same creature said panting handing a file to another creature, "So the Boy-Who-Lived is now in Japan and is under a new name," he said scratching his chin.

"What do we do sir?" the creature asked.

"Inform Beacon about a potential student and switch all former Potter accounts here in Japan over to Takashi Nonaka," he answered, "But what about Great Britain?" the creature asked making the other creature snort. "If they can't keep track of their so-called property than screw them," the first creature nodded.

Coming home, Rika brought her new little brother to his new room, "Wow this is all mine?" he asked in wonder. "Yup now common we need head back to the kitchen so we can eat," Rika said dragging him back to the living room. "So are you going to head out tomorrow for Takashi's new clothes?" the grandmother asked as they ate, "Yeah we are, do you want to come?" Rumiko asked her mother, "No thanks these old bones aren't as young as they used to," she answered.

( **RK: Alright I'm going to do a time skip here** )

It's been a year since Takashi has been brought into the Nonaka family and so far he's really enjoyed it. Thanks to Rumiko and her mother Takashi has some meat on his bones now along with said boy showing how smart he really is when there are people encouraging him to do his best.

It was a hot summer day when the family was exploring the town, "So Takashi-chan do you see anything you like?" the grandmother asked and looking around it's like a voice called out to him as he started to walk away reaching a store. "You want something from here otouto?" Rika asked her little brother, "That," he said pointing to the card on the display, "So you're a Digimon fan are you," a voice said catching them all off guard. "No my son started walking away and ended up here," Rumiko answered, "That's fine but common in and take a look around," he said gesturing them on in, and walking around Rika also found a card, "Do you want one as well?" Rumiko asked receiving a nod. "You know this is a good way for them to make new friends," the grandmother pointed out, "Yes I've seen a lot of kids these days with playing cards, but mostly Digimon," the man explained, "I'm having a sale today since in a week I'll be closing."

"Why is that mister?" Takashi asked, "With those new and bigger stores popping up smaller stores like mine are closing up, so I'm having a few sales in order to get rid of most of the stuff," the man answered.

Returning to looking around Takashi found some other cards that caught his eye, "So you found a few more things huh sochi," Rumiko voiced surprising him, "Yeah it's like they're calling out to me," he explained. "So you're not the only one huh," Rika voiced causing both of them to turn to see Rika along with the grandmother thus upon hearing this Rumiko thought of an idea, "Here's the deal both of you," she began catching their attention, "I'll buy these things for you if you both company me to my photo shoots." Thinking it over both children turned to each other, "I'm in," Takashi said before Rika could say anything causing the man to laugh, "Well that was fast little guy," he said, "I don't know why but if feels like something wants me to get them," Takashi explained. 

"Then you have a good heart," the man said, "What do you mean?" the grandmother asked, "There used to be many children that came through those doors buying what they think is the best and powerful cards before discarding them when they lose a duel," the man began. "But the truth is that all the cards even the most weakest of cards can be useful all you have to do is trust in the heart of the card," he finished, "Heart of the card?" Rika asked making him nod, "Yes everything as a heart the land, sea, sky, and everything in between even the inanimate things but if you look past all the words and look closely at the picture you can feel the heart."

Taking out a card he gave it to Takashi, "Here kiddo take a look at this card and tell me what you see?" he asked, "It's just a piece of paper," Takashi answered. "Now close your eyes and look with your heart," the man instructed, and doing as told Takashi gasp as felt something, "So you felt the heart of the cards," the man muttered, "If you can feel that then I'm proud to give you to them at half off," he said. "But that's a lot of stuff," the grandmother said shocked, "It doesn't matter," the man waved, "What I see in the kid's eye is the same my grandson had before he died and I when I look in his eyes I can see the flare my grandson had and that's enough for me," he said taking everything.

"Does that mean we still have to go with you to your photo shoots?" Rika asked, "Because I'm willing to go," she said, "Yeah it can be a family activity," Takashi cheered, "Fine it would be nice to have my children with me," Rumiko smiled.

Exiting the shop the man waved and turned seeing three old lady's, "So the job is done?" the lady in the center asked. "Yeah it's done," the man answered, "You and the kid would have been great friends," the man muttered as the ladies vanished, "Yugi."

 **RK: Alright the first chapter of the revision is done.**

 **Takashi/Harry: So am I going to be using spells from anime like all your other Harry Potter crossovers?  
**

 **RK: Yeah and who knows I may give you powers similar to that of PERSONA who knows.**

 **Takashi/Harry: And my ancestors are they going to be the same?**

 **RK: I'll probably be changing things but I'm not too sure. (turns to face the crowd) Alright, folks with the first chapter done I'll quickly start on chapter two after I upload this one so see you all soon.  
**


	2. Discovering the magic

**Takashi: So will the pairing still be the same? And will there still be the time skip  
**

 **RK: Yeah it's still going to be you and the French digidestine, and for your second question yeah there will still be the time skip as I want it to be the same my original story. And with nothing to say do you want to do the disclaimer.  
**

 **Takashi: (faces the crowd) Rwbyknight doesn't own either series so let's go.**

The years between the day the children gaining the cards and now was packed full of adventure. Quickly following the old man's words of the heart of the cards Rika and Takashi quickly went through the ranks of the digimon dueling circuit naming themselves Queen, Rika, and Prince, Takashi. Not to mention that Rika's been extremely overprotective of her little brother adopted or not "I don't know why a brat like you is titled the Prince," a boy yelled pushing Takashi to the floor, "I mean he doesn't use the most powerful of cards and is able to beat anyone with the weakest of cards," another boy complained kicking Takashi in the side. "Hey stop hurting my little brother," a female voiced before feeling something punch him in the face, "Who do you-," the boy stopped when he faced the Queen of the Digimon circuit, "R-Rika," the other boy yelled.

"Yeah that's me and that's my little brother you're picking on," she growled making them pale, "That's your little brother," the boy on the ground said surprised. "Yeah and if I hear you punks harming him again I'm whopping your buts do you understand," she said and watching them nod like bobbleheads she said, "Now leave." Seeing them run she turned to her little brother, "Are you alright otouto?" she asked helping him up, "I think so," he said trying to get up then winced, "I think the guy that kicked me broke something," he said feeling his ribs. "They are so dead when I get their hands on them," Rika growled and this is the scene Rumiko saw when she went searching for her children.

After that incident, Rumiko decided for them to take self-defense class in order to better protect themselves, and it was only a few months after gaining the cards that they discovered the truth behind Takashi.

Hearing the sound of a plate crashing in Takashi's room the mother and grandmother ran to the room to see Rika but not Takashi. "Rika where's Takashi?" Rumiko asked when the doorbell rang, "I'll go get it," the grandmother said leaving the room, "Otouto and I were playing when we saw a plate start to levitate but when otouto snapped out of it he dashed into the closet and that's when you and Oba-chan arrived," Rika explained. "I have expiation for that," a female voiced from behind them, "DO you know what it is?" the grandmother asked, "Hai it's called magic," when she answered there was a muffled sound from the closet, "That's a curse word."

"Takashi why don't you come out and talk to us about it," Rumiko gently said and after a moment or two the closet door slid open and Takashi walked out. "That is a curse word," Takashi repeated making the lady frown, "Before I say anything else were you abused for anything weird happening around you?" the lady asked receiving a frown, "Before anything else happens can we know your name please?" Rumiko asked, "Oh sorry the names Kuroko Smith," she introduced herself. Turning back to Takashi Smith asked, "So were you abused for anything weird happening to you?" and seeing a nod she sighed turning to Rumiko, "I'm guessing that he's adopted," Rumiko nodded, "Why does that matter?" she asked. "You see there are people hidden from the rest of the world that can wield magic and every once in a while we get reports of adults beating their children for their ability to use magic, mostly from the Christian families as they see those using magic are evil," Rumiko explained, "And that's why he was abandoned," the grandmother said getting to the point, "So I was beaten up over something that was beyond my control?" Takashi asked receiving a nod.

"So is Takashi your real name or adopted?" Kuroko asked, "Takashi is my adopted name Ms. Kuroko," Takashi answered. "Do you know your real name?" she asked, "I've been called freak by my former relatives but at school my real name is Harry Potter," upon hearing that Smith freaked out, "What's the Boy-Who-Lived doing in Japan of all places I thought he was in Great Britain?" she said walking back and forth. "Can you please explain what you're talking about?" Rumiko asked making Smith calm down, "It goes like this, near the end of the Second Wizarding War a man similar to Hitler came knocking to a cottage when he heard of a prophecy that stated that someone was destined to end him would be born at the end of the seventh month. Entering the house he killed the husband before walking up the stairs," Kuroko began before Takashi interrupted her.

"The person blasted the door down as the mother stood between the man and the baby screaming 'Take me but not Harry' the man growled 'Stand aside little girl' he demanded but the woman stood defiantly 'I won't let you harm Harry' the man growled once more 'Then so be it Avada Kedavra'. As this was going on the baby sat and cried for the loss of his mother and watched as the man stepped towards the baby 'So you're the thing destined to end the great Voldemort' the man said sneering 'You could have been a great pawn but sadly that won't be possible' aiming a stick he said 'Avada Kedavra' and the baby saw a flash of light and the next thing he knew was an overly fat man and a woman glaring down at the baby," Harry said as the tears started to flow.

Seeing the tears Rika quickly ran and hugged her little brother, "For a child to see and remember the death his parents is saddening," the grandmother said.

"Does this mean I have to return to Britain?" Takashi asked making Rika's eyes widen, "I won't let you take him away from me," she growled standing in front of her little brother. "No need to worry I won't be doing that," Kuroko told the older sister, "There is no way we're handing someone with common scents and a brain back to that country. Japan has a magic school that will allow their students are able to return home after school thanks to magic and technology," Smith explained, "That is if you want to go and if you do you'll still be able to keep up with your mundane work as well," she said.

"I want to go," Takashi said surprising them, "I want to learn about my magic so I can use it to protect those I care for," he explained, "And I don't know how but I feel like the person who killed my person will be coming back so I want to be prepared," he added reaching for his scar.

Kuroko nodded, "Of course I'll bring you to a magical elementary school to start you off then you'll be in Beacon, the primary magical school here in Japan," she told him before leaving.

It was a month later when the children learned of what they thought of a game was real.

At the backyard, Takashi was working on his homework from his magic school and Rika was just relaxing when they started to hear of voiced, "There they are the prince and queen," "Choose me as a partner and help me grow strong," "No, choose and together we'll crush anyone who stands in our way." Standing up they walked over to the light as a bright light appeared in their hands and when it dimmed the same devices are shown both having slits big enough for a card to be slid through. "What I want in a partner is someone who is loyal, fierce, and is someone who will never give up," Rika said clutching her device, "My partner should also be the same as my sisters but is also gently when needed," Takashi said doing the same.

As the devices shined and out of the lights were three figures, "I heard your call milady/Nice to finally meet you partner/Glad to meet you," one male and two female voices were shown. When the light dimmed the first was a humanoid blonde furred fox with white fur on her stomach and crystal blue eyes wearing gloves going up to the elbow yin-yang symbols on the outer gloves and markings on her thighs. The second creature is an owl going up to Takashi's waist with golden eyes and around them was something like a mask wearing a collared vest, and the last one is the height of Rika wearing a tank top and a skirt, s symbol was seen on the bottom left, with butterfly wings; however, you couldn't see the eyes as they were covered by a visor.

"Alright there are two of us yet there are three of you," Rika pointed out, "So who has the extra partner?" the red head asked. "Takashi is our partner," the second female answered, "Oh and the names Brisamon," she introduced herself (RK: you can say this is similar to Flamemon and Strabimon in the digimon series). "Rika-nee why do I get the feeling that things are about to interesting," Takashi said, "Yeah I have that same feeling," Rika agreed.

 **RK: And finished.**

 **Takashi: Why the two partners?**

 **RK: (shrugs) I thought it would make you special as one could be the real partner and the other could be the magic calling out.**

 **Rika: And you didn't put it in this chapter?**

 **RK: I'll put that in the next chapter and I'll give the views some time to comment and ask questions**

 **Rika: Alright if you say so**


	3. Years Between

**RK: Alright now that I'm back and now let's begin.**

"Alright, how do you have two partners?" Rika asked as they were in the living room, "Honestly I'm just as confused as you are Rika-nee," Takashi said also wondering how he has two digimon partners. "I think I can answer that," Smith answered as she arrived when there was a digimon signal in the neighborhood and was ordered to check it out, "Alright how do I have two partners?" Takashi asked, "But first have you already learned about a wizard and witches familiar?" Smith asked in return, "Yeah . . . . you don't think Brisamon is my familiar do you?" Takashi asked finally getting at what Smith was talking about. "Uh, can you fill us in please?" Rika asked, "Oh a familiar is basically a sort of assistant to the partnered wizard or witch acting as messengers, spies, and anything else the wizard or witch needs," Smith explained.

"I'm getting what you're saying," Renamon said, "While the digivice choose Falcomon to be Takashi's digimon partner his magic used the chance to get a magical partner for Takashi," Smith nodded, "Yeah that's exactly what I'm talking about."

Soon they found out that out that rogue digimon have appeared around Shinjuku and soon found themselves fighting the digimon. Along the way they found that they weren't the only ones to bear a digivice as Takato, Henry, Ryo, and more of their friends soon joined to protect the human world; however, when the opponents grew stronger it was also time for them to grow stronger.

"Hey it's time I show you that human and digimon partnership is pathetic," the IceDevimon said laughing as everyone (RK: Takato through Takashi as this the IceDevimon episode) was on the floor. As he reached out for Renamon, Brisamon, and Falcomon when Rika and Takashi slowly got up, "Stay away from our partners you teme," Takashi growled, "Yeah get away from them," Rika said, "Oh what's this you're still alive," IceDevimon said turning to face them. "If that's the case I'll end you both for good," he said charging at the pair when the three digimon raced forward and stood between their tamers and the champion level digimon, "And we won't let you harm our tamers," they said and as one they yelled out, "For we are family and you'll never harm those we hold dear."

Unknown to everyone a smaller digimon was also in the room with them as the upside down triangle shined. And with the shine were two of the tamer's own cards shining as well.

On the digivice it read DIGIEVELUTION, "Digievolution activate," the siblings said slashing the card.

"Renamon digivolve to. . ." the yellow fox, once being released from the shell, gained a, even more, fox-like appearance standing on all four legs. White fur around its neck with the yin-yang symbol on its forehead, thighs, and shoulders; eight addition tail were added along with its first tail all nine having a blue flame appearing on the tips and her feet, "Kyubimon."

"Falcomon digivolve to. . ." breaking out of the shell he grew having a more ostrich-like look. He was garbed in purple ninja's clothing complete with a purple visor for his head finishing the look with a long yellow scarf wrapped around the base of his neck, "Peckmon."

"Brisamon digivolve to. . ." being encased in a shell it broke moments later to reveal a grown up version of Brisamon as she now wore what was basically underwear for armor with her hair flowing to her but, "Kazemon."

Blinking Takashi had to blush at the sight of his female partner's champion form. "Let's kick some ass shall we," Kazemon grinned, "Let's," Kyubimon said, "Fox Tail Inferno/Hurricane Wave/Kunai Wing," all three of them yelled resulting in the Kunais catching on fire and the winds from Kazemon's attack increased the speed. Once they landed on the shocked digimon there was an explosion and the digimon was no more, and this was when Takashi felt something, "Let your icy heart melt IceDevimon fractal code digitize," as he said this a circle of data surrounded both him and the champion level, and when Takashi slid his digivice over the data it transferred over to IceDevimon and they, including Takato Henry and their partners, saw a statue of the opposing digimon fly over to and being absorbed by Takashi's digivice.

"Alright, how did that happen?" Terriermon asked snapping everyone out of their shock and when they all looked at Takashi's digivice, and the only thing similar to the rest of the groups is the button pad as the base color was a silver color the grip was completely black.

"I don't know how I did it," Takashi said, "It's like something told me to like how I first found my magic and yes that's the best I can explain it has."

"Who cares," Takato shrugged, "As long as it's helpful I don't care."

After that the battles got more fierce as digimon called the Devas arrive to the human world trying to capture Calumon and most of the finds the Ultimate form of their digimon, but once the Devas succeed the team plus their friends travel where they find the true Mega form of Guilmon. Along the way, they meet Ryo, the legendary Tamer, which makes Rika extremely mad making her storm off. It was against the Deva dragon, Majiramon that Falcomon and Brisamon gained Mega forms, "I'm not going to lose to some overgrown lizard," Takashi said getting up, "Takashi don't even Cyberdramon wasn't enough to beat him," Takato said groaning. "And I don't give a shit if we lose here the human world will be destroyed and I won't let that happen," Takashi said getting up, "Then prepare to die," the Deva said charging at Takashi as his digivice glowed.

BOIMIERGE DIGIEVOLUTION

"Boimierge Digievolution activate," Takashi said as his digivice glowed, "Falcomon boimierge to. . ," as the two became one a flash of light is shown and a humanoid digimon with raven wings, one black, and the other white. It is armored from head to toe with a red mask on its face that appears like that of a raven head and its left hand is equipped with the "Raven Claw". It wields the "Chouou-maru" sword with its sheath positioned low on its back, "Ravemon."

Kazemon while not being able to Boimierge is still able to go Mega, "Kazemon warp digivolve to. . ," in a flash of light, her armor is replaced with a much more protection as it's a one piece that reveals her stomach and shoulders but it covers the legs and arms. The wings on the back are in the colors of the rainbow and it has a mask on, "AncientKazemon."

The Deva growled, "How do you have a Legendary Warrior as a digimon partner?"

"Who cares now I'm going to get a dragon skinned jacket for me and dragon skinned boots for my sister," Ravemon said charging followed by AncientKazemon. "Storm Gazer/Yami Tatsumaki," vertically slashing his black wing and the Legendary Soldier's rapier they released a storm and a tornado that made it difficult for the Dragon Deva to fly through, " keep him distracted," Ravemon ordered, "Rainbow Symphony," the female digimon called out as Majiramon was constantly blasted, "Moushūgeki," Ravemon called out dashing and slashing multiple times, "Now to finish this, Celestial Blade," striking the opponent with the Chouou-maru dark lightning that all landed on the dragon. "Now time for those dragons skinned nothing, fractal code digitize."

Before long the group reunited with Rika, who congratulated her little brother at gaining mega level, but after facing the Zhuqiaomon the Digimon Sovereign, letting Terriermon digivolve into Mega, another Digimon Sovereign, Azulongmon, appears and stops the fighting to fighting their real enemy the D-Reaper. It was a scuffle with the D-Reaper that Renamon and Rika gained their mega form, Sakuyamon, and Calumon was able to get every digimon to digivolve to Mega to face the D-Reaper threat.

Upon returning to the real world and soon finding out that the D-Reapers followed they fought back but were shocked that they couldn't Boimierge in the real world. And when things seemed to be at an end Beelzemon came to the rescue; however, their problem to not being able to Boimierge came to be answered when a girl and a Dobermon came and said digimon sacrificed himself to give the tamers a chance to go Mega once more. During the early stages of battle Yamaki, their former enemy, creates Grani to be the steed for Gallantmon but to the horror, to about everyone the D-Reaper digivolves into Mother D-Reaper.

Storming into the program itself to save Jerri only Gallantmon was able to get inside, and everyone on the outside is slowly losing one by one but the Sovereigns come and delete the Cable-Reaper. Soon the card used to make them digivolve into Mega level start to waver but Guilmon was able to reunite his tamer with Jerri and the D-Reaper was finally defeated.

"So we saved the world what now?" Takashi asked as the entire journey caused the male to grow both mentally and physically, tall enough for Brisamon to ride on her tamer's shoulders.

"This is where we would normally bring your digimon back to the digital world," Baihumon, the Sovereign of the West, said as all four appeared, "But with the good work you Tamers did we'll let you keep them as a reward," Ebonwumon, the Sovereign of the North, said making them sigh. "Do we really have to let that Legendary Warrior live though?" the Bird of the South asked glaring at her, "Yes we do," the Dragon of the West said as they all vanished.

"Alright now that the chaos is over," Smith said walking up to the group, "You Takashi have to catch up on the missed homework." Hearing the cursed word Takashi tried to make a break for it but was stopped when Rika caught him by the back of the shirt, "Oh common I helped save the world can't I have a break, after all, we've been through," Takashi whined as Brisamon and the baby form of Falcomon giggled and the rest of the group laughed.

A year after the chaos Takashi was now in high school and was the top guy in the school for his physical muscle and different uses in Magic. "Man even if it's been a year since we've beaten the D-Reapers I'm still missing the action the thrill of battle," Takashi said wearing the school uniform of Beacon.

"Cheer up Takashi at least we're still called in for the occasional digimon attacks," Falcomon said trying to comfort his tamer, "But the digimon aren't enough to Boimierge," Takashi counted pushing a hand through his hair ending to the small ponytail he has. 

"Takashi Nonaka please come to the principal's office," was heard through the speaker, "Let see what Ozzy wants now," Takashi said as Brisamon giggled. Reaching the office the two digimon and human saw a tengu along with the headmaster, Vice Principle, and Smith, "Hello you must be Takashi the 'Swift Warrior' I've heard so much about," the tengu greeted upon seeing him, "I can't take the credit you know I couldn't have gained that title without Falcomon," Takashi waved, "So what's the situation?" he asked. "Well I'm here for your Inheritance test," the tengu answered, "Harry Potter," this caught the attention of Takashi, "How do you know that name Harry Potter is dead," Takashi growled. "Not to Great Britain," the tengu said pulling out an envelope, "So my past has caught up huh," Takashi said, "But how did you know where to find me?" he asked.

"When you were adopted all those years ago we got the update of you changing your name to Takashi Nonaka and decided to not inform Britain and we can see that was a good idea," the tengu explained. "Alright now let's get to the Inheritance test," the tengu said unraveling a parchment, "All we need is three drops of your blood and we'll find out who your ancestors are," the tengu explained handing him a knife.

Slitting his finger lightly they all watched as the three drops landing on the parchment glowed and were surprised to what they saw.

 **Name: Rosanna 'Rose' Potter**

 **DOB: July 31, 1980**

 **Birth Mother: Lily Potter**

 **DOD: Oct 31, 1981**

 **Adopted Mother: Rumiko Nonaka**

 **Birth Father: James Potter**

 **DOD: Oct 31, 1981**

 **Heir: Yuna Akaike, Cloud Strife, Merlin, Potter, Gryffindor, Ley Flay, Pentagon**

"So I'm heir to some of the greatest people in history," Takashi muttered, "Don't worry we transferred all the cash here in Japan to your new account," the tengu said handing him a credit card, "Thank you," Takashi said taking it with a bow.

"I hope all of your adventures from here on out are has adventurist as this one," the tengu said leaving. "Alright Takashi," Smith said, "Here's all you need to know about Hogwarts and everything else you needed."

"Thanks, Smith," Takashi said, "I'm I allowed to tell me folks?" he asked, "Of course," Ozpin said with a smile.

"Okaa-san I'm home," Takashi said appearing in the living room in a flash of light before nursing the bump on his head courtesy of his grandmother, "What have I told you about teleporting directly here?" she asked. "To give you a call," Takashi answered, "Alright sochi what do you need to tell us?" Rumiko asked as she entered the room followed by Rika and Renamon. "I'm going to Hogwarts," Takashi said waiting for the yelling to being, "There's no way I'm letting you go back there Rika growled, "But if they wonder why a student hasn't arrived they'll come snooping and will do anything to drag me out of my hiding place," Takashi countered, "I wouldn't forgive myself if any of you or my friends got hurt."

"Why must you always have logic when we argue," Rika asked already know that he was going to be stubborn and was correct.

"When do you leave?" the grandmother asked, "I'll be leaving in a few days to get my supplies then I'll have to stay there so I don't miss the train ride," Takashi answered. "When you get to Britain I want you to call during the morning, afternoon, and midnight," Rumiko ordered, "Hai kaa-san," Takashi answered. "Well little bro let's go break the news to everyone else," Rika told him.

"What you're leaving to go to a school your parents enrolled you to the moment you were born," Takato yelled as they were all shocked at the sudden news. "Please don't to onii-chan," the smaller tamers said hugging him, "It's going to be alright," Takashi said hugging them all back, "I'll be back for breaks," he told them. "But if they find out that you're their national treasure they'll fight tooth and nail to make you stay," Ryo said, "My little brother is not some toy," Rika growled, "And if they even try I'll make them see the error of their ways," everyone backed away from the elder sister as they felt KI coming off of her in waves.

"Don't worry I'll be fine," Takashi said, "I learned a lot from everyone here in Japan both physically and magically." Which is true, learning that he'll be forced to fight bigger opponents Takashi gained private instructors in both the martial arts and magical might; thus, gaining the skills to surprise anyone.

"When do you get picked up?" Kazu asked, "In a few days," Takashi answered, "Then let's make these the best few days until you get picked up," he said making everyone nod.

 **RK: finally done.**

 **Ryo: Not too shabby in just giving the more important points.**

 **RK: Tanks I had to pick a few episodes so that's why it might seem a bit confusing.**

 **Catherine: So when am I going to be introduced into the series?**

 **Andrei: Or me?**

 **RK: Catherine will be on the trip to Hogwarts and Andrei's will be on the train ride.**

 **Catherine: Will you use the Exchange Program excuse again?  
**

 **RK: Yup, (faces the crowd) alright folks hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you all next time.**


	4. Getting the supplies

**RK: Alright since we have no questions to answer let's begin**

It was that afternoon Takashi stood next Ozpin, Glynda, and Smith, "Alright is there going to be anything else you need to tell me?" Takashi asked, "Yes unfortunately when we answered your Hogwarts letter it seems to give the people in Britain that their treasure is returning," Ozpin answered, "Shit that means they'll try anything in order for me to stay," Takashi cursed. "Yes so taking it up to the ICW we were able to get you some immunity that they won't be able to force you into doing anything without approval from Ms. Smith as she is your Magical Guardian," Glynda explained, "Good because I feel like I'm going to be needing it," Takashi said, "But what about my wand will I have to get a British made one?" he asked pulling out his 12 inch feather of Falcomon and hair strand of Brisamon Cherry wood wand. "No you don't," the Vice Principle answered, "But I would be on guard and keep your wand around you at all times," Ozpin told him, "Dumbledore seemed pretty upset about that so I'm sure he's going to try and destroy that wand and get a British made one."

Seeing a light they knew Takashi's guide has arrived, but what they weren't expecting was him wearing what looks like a skin jacket, "Ah Harry it's been years," the man said ignoring the adults. "Who are you?" Glynda demanded, "Rubeus Hagrid gamekeeper and Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts," he introduced making Glynda raise an eyebrow, "Why didn't they send a professor?" she probed, "They were all busy so Dumbledore, a great man he is, sent me," he answered. " _Great a sheeple_ ," Takashi thought, "And who are these?" he asked staring at the digimon, "They're my companions," Takashi answered.

"Well come along now we have plenty of things to do in the morning," Hagrid said taking Takashi by the arm, "Brisamon Falcomon load up," Takashi said as both partners returned to the digivice. In a flash they stood in a pub of sorts, "Alright my boy time to see the alley," Hagrid said going to the back, "I won't be around a lot so pay attention," he said tapping a few bricks in a certain order before they parted down the middle to reveal what looks like a clusterfuck, " _Why this place looks like it's about to collapse_ ," Takashi thought. "Now let's begin shall we," Hagrid said pulling out a list in which Takashi took a glance at, " _Really they still use robes here_ ," he thought as the giant took him to store to store, but it was half way through that the giant gave Takashi the list before vanishing.

Finding the next store he couldn't help but overhear an argument, "No I won't go out with you," the girl said in a French accent, "Oh common you would be glad to be with a pureblood like me," the boy said eye rolling. Abandoning the store, Takashi gets closer, "And I'm telling you that I'm not going out with someone I just met and don't even like," the girl said but the boy took offense to that and tried to grab her when he felt himself flying. "I'm sure you heard the young lady say no," Takashi voiced making the boy turn around and the girl to look over the shoulder, "Where I'm from when a girl says no she means no," he said leaning on a brick wall. "But out of this," the boy said, "This isn't any of your business," Takashi snorted walking around the boy and stood in front of the young woman, "I make it my business when a brat like you doesn't know when a beautiful girl like her says no," Takashi said in a relaxed fighting stance. Seeing the boy charge Takashi said over his shoulder, "I suggest you back up a bit," doing as told the girl backed up seeing her savior catch the punch like it was nothing move forward a bit grasping the elbow then flipping the boy over his shoulder causing the boy to land on his back releasing a groan.

"The next time a girl says no you walk away capeesh?" Takashi whispered into the boy's ear receiving a nod, "Then get out of here," the Japanese wizard said picking up the boy and pushing him away. Turning to the young woman Takashi asked, "May I have the name of the beautiful girl I just helped?" blushing the girl answered, "My name is Catherine Deneuve and may I know the name of my savior?" she asked in return extending for a handshake but blushed when Takashi gently grasped it and kissed the back of her hand, "Takashi Nonaka my dear lady," he answered. 

"Now can I ask how you got in that earlier situation?" Takashi asked.

"Well I was with me guide when there was an emergency she had to check then all of a sudden that red-haired idiot grabbed me and brought me here," Catherine explained. "Well considering that my guide has abandoned me as well do you want to get the rest of our things together?" Takashi asked, "Because it would be against my honor to leave a girl like you alone in a place such as this," he explained. Blushing Catherine answered, "Well who am I to refuse a guard like yourself," seeing that she agreed Takashi grasped her hand and led them out the alleyway unknown that there was another watcher. "He acts so much like James but there's a bit of Lily in his eyes," the man muttered to himself, "I'll have to look into this more before I make up my mind."

"So what do you have left on that list of yours?" Takashi asked, "I just need my supplies for potions class," Catherine answered, "Cool I need to get those as well," Takashi grinned. "So what do you think will happen at Hogwarts?" she asked making small talk and unknown to them both the man from earlier followed at a distance, "It's like mundane school only with the occasional spells thrown in," Takashi answered. "What about you?" he asked, "I've been around magic for most of my life so I'm just excited about learning in another school," Catherine answered, "I'm pretty sure I'm looking forward to potions," Takashi said, "I heard from my potion sensei back in Japan that the person in charge is an old friend of hers."

It was then there was an explosion down the street people in black robes and a mask appeared, and when the people saw them there was panic as people started to trip over each other trying to get away. "Alright our spy knows you're here Harry Potter so common out," a man roared making Takashi growl, "Catherine," he began when she stepped up, "No I'm fighting with you," she said as a flower creature appeared next to her making his eyes widen, "We'll speak about this later," he said as Falcomon appeared, "Falcomon even if you were able to digivolve the alley is too small for you to effectively move, so stick to the rooftops and fire from above," Takashi ordered, "You too Floramon," Catherine followed. "So you know any defense spells?' he asked, "I know plenty," Catherine answered pulling out her wand, "Then let's do this," Takashi grinned pulling out a card, "And how will a card help us?" Catherine asked making him grin, "Bestow your light upon the world, Amaterasu," Takashi called out catching everyone's attention due to how bright the card shined, "Persona," crushing the card everyone saw a beautiful lady with golden red hair wearing a kimono.

Everyone gasp when she appeared, "What Magic is that?" a masked male voiced yelled, "This is the work of my special unique brand of magic," Takashi voiced, "And I suggest you surrender before you get burned by her flames," he added pulling out a weird type of gun. "We'll never surrender to a foreign brat like you," the same person said letting loose the killing curse; however, much to everyone's surprise he sliced the spell in half, "Really earlier you were screaming for me to come out," Takashi said raising an eyebrow, "And I'm not going to let you harm any more people," placing her sword on his shoulder Takashi gave the 'come at me' gesture.

"Let the brat have it, gentlemen," the person yelled out as the spells started to fly, "Amaterasu dear please stop those spells," he said looking up at the lady who nodded and a wall of flames appeared stopping the spells. Dashing through the flames Takashi shifted the sword and everyone heard multiple bang sounds, and when silent rained everyone looked up to see smoke coming from the barrel and every one of the masked wizards down, "Are they dead?" Catherine asked as people started to get out of their hiding places. "Don't worry I shot them in a non-vital area," Takashi answered walking up to one of them and flipped him to the back to reveal a wired symbol, "And every bullet I have has a magic sealing seal on them so unless you get them removed they'll never be able to use their magic," Takashi said making everyone pale.

"Is that your own design?" they heard and a bunch of people arrived and behind them looked like an important person, "Madam Bones," Catherine called out. "Bones as in Amelia Bones?" Takashi asked as Amaterasu floated next to her summoner, "Yes and I take it you're Takashi Nonaka or Harry Potter," Amelia said as there was excitement, "Yes but I mostly go by Takashi nowadays," he said. 

"Tell me do you think everyone is born evil?" Amelia asked out of nowhere, "No I don't," Takashi answered, "It is the choices in life that determines the path we take, and just because you are dark doesn't mean you can't fight for the light. There are many Dark Wizards and Witches who use the dark ways to fight for good," everyone was surprised by the answer but there were those stubborn enough to refuse the notion. "And what about the Slytherin's in Hogwarts?" she asked, "I'll judge them by their own actions and not the actions of their parents because like I said earlier no one is born evil it's the choices we make and those around us that makes up walk the path we ourselves choose," Takashi said walking away sheathing his weapon.

"That was great," Catherine said hugging Takashi, "Thanks so how about we get our things," Takashi said making her nod, "And I'll accompany you two," Amelia said. "Thanks," Takashi said, "But I have to ask where's your guide?" Amelia asked, "Last I saw him he ditched me and went somewhere," Takashi shrugged and as soon as he said that Hagrid arrived looking a bit worse than last time. "Ah Harry I see you have most of your stuff," he said burping, "Where were you?" Amelia demanded, "I was at the pub getting a drink," Hagrid answered before seeing Amelia, "Madam Bones what are you doing here?" he asked. "A few minutes ago there was a Death Eater attack and Takashi here stopped them," she answered, "And I'm ordering you to go home and get some rest." The giant shook his head, "No can do the headmaster ordered me to get his things and return him to the Dursleys."

"I haven't been there since they abandon me when I was five," Takashi pointed out making the man watching them gasp, " _That old fool sent him there_ ," he thought in a rage. "And I think I'll relieve you of duty and let Madam Amelia take over," Takashi said and with one last look, Hagrid left for who cares where.

Seeing the giant leave Amelia took them to get the rest of their items, "Where's Susan?" Catherine asked, "I sent her home when I first left," Amelia answered, "Sorry for leaving you," she added. "No, the only problem is was a red haired boy trying to force me to go on a date with him but Takashi stopped him," Catherine explained surprising Amelia, "That's a first I've heard of from that family," she commented, "Do you know who he is?" Takashi asked. "Weasley is the family name but to hear the youngest act in such a way is confusing," Amelia answered.

When they were finished, Takashi and Catherine returned their digimon to the digivice when they were a good distance away from their guide, Amelia brought them to the pub, but that turned out to be a mistake as everyone started hounding Takashi. Getting out of there quickly Amelia turned to Takashi, "You don't mind spending the night at my mansion do you?" she asked, "Nope anything to get away from going through that I approve of," Takashi answered.

"Hi, aunty," a female that sounded like their age greeted upon seeing her aunt but stopped when she saw Takashi, "Hello there I'm Susan Bones the niece of Amelia Bones," Susan greeted, "Nonaka Takashi exchange student from Japan," Takashi greeted back. "Your mother is letting me stay the night," he explained, "Wait my friend was in the alley when the Death Eater attack happened and saw Harry Potter there but he-," stopping mid-sentence she went wide eye, "You're Harry Potter." Takashi nodded, "That may be true but Takashi Nonaka is my current name and will only respond to that," he answered.

"Alright," Amelia voiced, "While I bring Takashi to his room can you bring Catherine to hers?" she asked her niece," Of course Aunty," Susan said grasping the French girl by the hand. "You do know with that stunt people will try and force you to stay correct?" Amelia asked when she brought her sudden guest to his room, "Yeah I know that but I'll be prepared for anything they throw at me," Takashi answered, "I've been trained by Ozpin the 'Tactician' I think I can handle anything," he added.

 **RK: Alright the next chapter will be the effect of Takashi revealing himself back in Britain and the introduction of Andrei.**

 **Andrei: Will I be a cowboy in this one?**

 **RK: Maybe I'm still not sure like I've been saying I do these on the spot so maybe you'll be a cowboy maybe not who knows even I don't until it comes to pass. (faces the crowd) hope you enjoyed the chapter and hope to see you all next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**RK: Alright before we start I just want to say that after this week I'll be offline as I'll be out of town for at least a month so I won't be able to type up any new chapters or stories. However, I'll try, when I'm in Vegas, to get on a computer and type at least a fanfic chapter just know I make no promises as I don't know if I'll be able to get my hands on a computer. And in other news I'll be turning 20 on Friday of this week so happy birthday to me, so with that out of the way let's begin.**

Waking up this morning Takashi got out of bed and headed down to eat breakfast, "Morning Takashi," Amelia said noticing him enter the room causing the other girls in the room to look up and blush a bit as Takashi only wore a pair of sweat pants.

"Morning," Takashi said while stretching before he saw three girls and looked down to see that he was shirtless, "Uh I forgot I was in Britain so I forget how cold it was," turning to the ladies in the room Takashi said, "I'll be right back." While he was away Amelia turned to the girls, "Will I have to remind you girls about where you are at?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "No aunty/Ms. Amelia," they said as one, and hearing the steps they turned to the door to see Takashi in black combat pants and boots for the bottom with a silver white button up shirt and a black trench coat, with the back of it showing his personal emblem (RK: which is the Order of the Black Knights symbol). "Very stylish," Susan said, "Thanks, I've been meaning to change my outfit anyways," Takashi said sitting down to eat.

Finished eating the Japanese raised British born male turned to Amelia, "So what's the plan today?" he asked, "Seeing as there is only a day until the train to Hogwarts." But his question was answered as the fireplace lit up, "Amelia is it true that Harry is back in Japan?" a man in neck length black hair and a suit asked followed by a man in chestnut hair and is also wearing a suit and the last person was female wearing jeans, sneakers, shirt, and a jacket. "He goes by a different name Sirius," Amelia pointed out, "Either way where's my godson?" Sirius asked once more. "It's me you're looking for," Takashi said standing up, "It's nice to see you after so long Harry," Sirius said hugging his godson, "I go by Takashi now," he said stepping back, "What do you mean?" Remus asked.

"Harry associated with a weak little boy who was forced to do chores at the age of five by his aunt and uncle who thought it was their right to beat an innocent child. A child with powers that either scared them or made them jealous for it is something they could never have," Takashi began, "Takashi is associated with a strong young man who's seen things that others would dare to only dream of." The girl raised an eyebrow, "And what things have you seen?" she asked, "Realize Falcomon Brisamon," Takashi said showing his digivice as his partner and familiar appeared, "What in the world?" Sirius said shocked as the only person that wasn't shocked was Catherine. "And here's my partner Floramon realize," the French digidestine said as a plant like creature appeared, "Takashi there's a digimon in the forest near here," Falcomon said, "Yeah I feel it as well," Brisamon said agreeing with her partner. "Floramon?" Catherine asked, "They're right there is a digimon," Floramon answered.

"Well, shall we get to it," Takashi said as Takashi dashed out the open window followed by his partners, then Catherine and her partner, and finally the magic users. However the magical users were falling behind but they caught up to the digidestines when they stopped in the clearing and saw a creature they've never seen before, and upon seeing it Takashi pulled out his digivice, " _Allomon an Armor level digimon, with the strength of an Ultimate and the only other info, is that it's based off the dinosaur Allosaurus with most of its design coming from the Native Americans_." Takashi grinned, "While it is only one its power is an ultimate," pulling out the blue card he turned to his partner and familiar, "Let's go, Digimodify Digievolution," he called out slashing the card.

"Falcomon digivolve to . . ," breaking out of the shell that encased him the bird digimon gained a more ostrich-like look. His outfit even changed to a ninja suit with leggings and visor all in the color purple and a long yellow scarf around the base of his neck, "Peckmon."

"Brisamon digivolve to . . ," bursting from the egg she now was taller as her hair reached her lower back. Her outfit is basically fancy underwear and a rectangle visor, "Kazemon."

"What the bloody hell," the teenage girl yelled pointing towards Kazemon, "Why are you almost naked." Said digimon looked confused, "This is my normal outfit," Kazemon pointed out, "Enough, Peckmon Kazemon attack," Takashi ordered. "Tempest Twist/Burning Spiral," the two digimon called out kicking the Ultimate level digimon in the face, "Dynamite Head," surprised with the quick recovery they were unprepared for the attack towards Kazemon. "Kazemon," Takashi yelled out catching the falling digimon, "You alright?" he asked, "I'll be fine," Kazemon answered before flying back into battle.

"Dino Burst," the opposing digimon called out shooting a stream of flames out of his mouth.

Dodging the attack, "Hurricane Wave," Kazemon called out sending hurricanes from her fingertips, "Kunai Wing," Peckmon yelled slashing his wing releasing his feathers that exploded upon impact. Running up the ostrich digimon kicked the Ultimate in the face soon followed by Kazemon, "Fiorente Furiata," Takashi stepped forward, "Now it's my turn."

Bringing out his katana he pulled out a move card, "Magicmodify: Photon Barrage," slashing the card at the guard a seal appeared in front of him. Transforming his weapon into a gun he pulled the trigger unleashing a storm of energy based attacks all of them hitting their mark, and as the dust cleared the magic users could see the creature knocked out. "All right digiport open," Takashi said pointing his digivice to an open area causing a portal to open, and using his magic he lifted the digimon into the portal then closed it, "Well that's a wrap," Kazemon said reverting back to Brisamon as Peckmon did the same returning to Falcomon.

"Alright can you please explain what that was?" the chestnut haired man asked, "Yeah what Remus said," Sirius agreed. "They're called digimon, short for digital monsters," Takashi began, "While they live in their own world they tend to enter ours where people like me are sent to round them up before they cause chaos." "Then how does she have one?" Susan asked pointing to Catherine, "Seeing as digimon chooses the partner the requirements to be a partner varies from digimon to digimon," Takashi answered, "But from what I know most of the digidestines, humans that have digimon partners, are rather young the youngest is 4 or 7 if my memories are correct." They were all shocked that kids that young have these creatures as partners, "Wait so these creatures choose who they are paired up with?" Amelia asked, "Somewhat but I'm not all too sure about how it works," Takashi answered.

Catherine at point realizes something, "Were you at one point involved in the battle in Japan a few years back?" while the magic users were confused the girl figured out what the French girl was talking about, "Wait Harry were you part of the weird creatures?" Remus had to ask as the adults were confused, "What are they talking about Harry?"

"Alright listen up because I won't be saying it again," Takashi said beginning his story from when he first gained his digimon companions to that moment. "So you were in a life or death situation and won," Sirius repeated receiving a nod, "That's it I'm not going to let you step foot in Japan for as long as I breathe," he said shocking him. "What the fucking hell do you think you are?" Takashi demanded, "I'm your godfather," Sirius revealed, "Oh so thinking that after you got your revenge that you can just walk back into your godson's life makes you my godfather," Takashi sneered. "Your father appointed me to be your godfather and I'm making you stay away from them," Sirius nearly growled, "Yeah I'm sure he would be so proud that you chose revenge over the care over your own godson," Takashi snarled, "Well I'm sure to inform you now that whoever you left me to brought my to the Dursleys of all people."

This time Remus snapped, "They sent you there James and Lily's will states that you would never go there."

"If this bozo had used the thing between his ears I would have never been there in the first place," Takashi said pointing to Sirius, "My so-called aunt and uncle told me that they were both drunks and died in a car crash." Taking a deep breath Takashi then said in a calmer voice, "But thanks to you I've been on an adventure that brought me the best times of my life. A sister that loves me a mother that cares not caring that I'm not her blood-related son and a group of friends that I'm proud to call me friends and possible family," it was at this point that Takashi walked passed them. "Harry Potter is my past and represents a weak boy who was scared of his own shadow, and Nonaka Takashi represents the strong young man who's seen dangers that would scare anyone else," finishing his speech Takashi walked away.

"Well this isn't how I imagined this reunion would go," Remus said after a moment of silence. "And how did you imagine this to go?" Catherine probed, "Well I was hoping for a tearful reunion, but him saying he adores his adopted family is like a knife to the heart," he said. Turning to the pink haired girl, Catherine saw a few strands of tears coming down, "Are you alright?" the French girl asked, "Yeah I was expecting him to not remember me," she said wiping away the tears, "But to know that he's gotten an older sister figure hurts a bit."

With his morning somewhat ruined, Takashi returned to the mansion and started to train. That evening he returned to see that the three people from the morning weren't there, "When did they leave?" he asked, "They left right after you did actually," Catherine answered. "Hey do you think we can get to know each other a bit?" she asked, "Because if we're going to Hogwarts together I at least want to get to know you," she explained, "Sure I don't mind," Takashi said shrugging.

Spending the rest of the day together Takashi brought out his DVD player, "First how is that working with all of this magic and second what movies do you have?" Catherine asked. "For your first question it's a seal that controls the flow of magic and your second is that I have mostly action movie," quickly asking if he has the Avatar movie Takashi asked, "Which one the crappy adaptation of the cartoon or the alien one?" "The alien one," Catherine answered. "Yeah I have that one," he said inserting the movie before sitting back next to his French counterpart.

The next day Takashi was in the clothes he wore yesterday and Catherine is garbed in jeans with a belt hanging with a long sleeve shirt and a sleeveless jacket, "Nice get up," Takashi said, "Well what else do you expect from a girl born in Paris," Catherine said. Quickly sealing his trunk in his storage seal Takashi and Catherine arrived at the fireplace, "Where's your trunk?" Susan asked, "Inside my storage seal on my wrist," Takashi answered pulling the sleeve to reveal a symbol. "I take it that's part of the Japanese magical culture?" Amelia asked, "Yup," Takashi answered.

Showing the foreigners how to use the floo, Amelia brought them to the train station, "Ok now that's impressive," Takashi said looking at the scarlet red train for the first time. But doing this they totally missed a group of red haired people waiting for what they think is a weak boy, "I'll owl you later," Susan said waving at her aunt, "Common let's go see if we can find anyone else," Takashi said towards Catherine, who nodded.

Walking towards a random compartment they opened the door to reveal that it was already occupied, "Hey do you mind if we sit here?" Takashi asked seeing the digivice. "Sure common in," the guy waved also seeing the digivice, "The name's Takashi Nonaka and these are my partners Falcomon and Brisamon," Takashi introduced, "Takashi you can't just show your partners to everyone," Catherine chinned. "Then you didn't see that I too have a digivice," the guys chuckled hitting the spot next to him to reveal a goblin like creature, "Andrei why are you revealing me to them?" the creature asked before seeing the other digimon, "Oh that's why." Blushing in embarrassment Catherine brought out her own partner, "The Names Andrei Ivanov and my partner Goblimon," Andrei introduced.

"My name is Catherine Deneuve and this is my partner Floramon," Catherine said going last in the introductions.

Hearing that the train was about to head off Takashi helped Catherine lift her trunk in the overhead compartments. And upon a few minutes into the trip the door slip open to reveal a redhead, and one Takashi and Catherine were familiar with, "Have any of you seen Harry Potter on the train?" he asked. "Nope not here," Catherine asked seeing as Takashi went stiff, "Alright but don't go trying to befriend him for he and I are to be best mates," the red head said closing the door. 

Before Andrei could ask why Takashi froze at the name the door opened once more but this time it was a blonde haired boy and two brown haired boys on both sides. "Is it true that Harry Potter is on the train?" he asked looking at them, "I don't know if he's here or not," Takashi said shrugging lying, "We've been here for a while and no one named Harry Potter came by." Taking the bait the boy nodded and walked away, "Alright why did you freeze when the red head asked for Harry Potter?" Andrei asked.

"Harry Potter is my real name but I discarded that name years ago when I was left on the streets of Japan," Takashi answered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter of my Magical Tamers revision hope you all enjoy**

Revealing his true name to the foreigner Andrei didn't go any further than the name knowing that somethings were left best unasked, "So what are you expecting this year?" Andrei asked as the digimon got into their own discussion, "Besides people wanting me to stay in England and people calling Harry nothing much," Takashi shrugged. "Besides what weapon do you use?" the Japanese raised teen asked, "Mace with a Rocket Launcher for long range you?" Andrei answered then asked, "I can summon creatures through cards," Takashi said showing them Kuriboh card from Yu-Gi-Oh bringing it to life receiving a squeal from Catherine who started to hug it, "I also use a gun blade which I can also use cards I've created to help," he explained. "I use a rapier but I'm not sure about what long range weapon I can use," Catherine revealed. "You'll figure it out in time," Takashi shrugged, "So what are you both expecting when we reach Hogwarts?" he asked.

Seeing the door slide open the group of three quickly returned their partners into the digivice, "Excuse me have you seen a toad around here someone lost it and I'm helping to look for it?" the bushy haired girl asked. "No we haven't seen any here," Catherine answered, "We've been here since the train left the station," she explained. Nodding she was about to leave before catching sight of Takashi, "Are you really Harry Potter I've read all kinds of books about you," the girl said, "But I'm confused as to why they were taken down?" Takashi snorted, "That's probably because of the fact they were using my name without permission hoping to make a quick buck." The girl refused to accept it, "No everything in books are true," here Catherine voiced what was on her mind, "Then why is there a fiction section in library's," not coming up with an answer the girl closed the door and stomped off, "Wow what went down her back and died," Andrei said receiving shrugs from Takashi and Andrei. "Hey while we're still on the train why not exchange numbers in case we're put in different houses," Takashi said receiving nods and soon numbers were exchanged.

Hearing that they were nearing they were reaching Hogwarts the guys took their stuff and went to the nearest rest room to change and when they returned the guys saw Catherine already dressed and reading one of their school books. "Hey do you have any hand held device on you?" Andrei asked, "PSP and a 3DS," Takashi answered, "But we're nearing the station anyways so it would be pointless to pull them out," he added. Watching the train roll in, all the students started to flow off the train to see a giant man who gestured for them to follow him down a path leading to a lake, but to our foreign students they all head their hands on their respective weapons receiving nervous looks from the other students as well as an enraged look from the bushy haired girl from earlier. "No more than four to a boat," Hagrid said and watching everyone start to pile he also moved to a boat everyone wondering why that small boat wasn't sinking due to the weight, "Everyone in a boat?" he asked checking if there was no one left behind, "Alright forward," with the command the boats started to move.

"Heads down," the giant hollered as they reached the bridge and after ducking under the first years took their first sight of Hogwarts in all of its glory. "I've seen sights better than this," Takashi shrugged remembering his first time seeing the Digital World, "The view from the Eiffel Tower is better than this castle," Catherine nodded in agreement, "I know the feeling," Andrei said remembering some locations in Russia much to the shock of their companion.

Reaching the opposing shore, everyone got off the boats and after returning a toad to a student Hagrid brought them to the castle entrance and banged on the doors three times. Swinging open the doors revealed a tall black haired witch in emerald color robes standing there, and the atmosphere around her told everyone that she wasn't one you wanted to mess with. "The first years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid informed her letting everyone know the name of the woman, "Thank you Hagrid I'll take things from here," McGonagall told him opening the doors, " _Huh this is similar to the one in Beacon_ ," Takashi thought seeing the walls similar to the one in the bank in Japan.

Following the professor she lead them to the room opposite to where the sound was coming from ushering them into a medium size room letting everyone have some breaking room. "Welcome to Hogwarts," she began, "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into different house. The Sorting itself is a very important ceremony because here your house will be like your family while in Hogwarts (RK: I still have to say bullshit because where was that family when Harry needed it second and third beyond). You will spend time classes with your house, sleep in your house dormitories, and spending your free time in your house common room," she listed.

It was here the professor was interrupted, "Professor those three have weapons," the bushy haired girl snitched, "So what," Takashi said, "We have permission from our respective headmasters that we can carry them." Professor McGonagall nodded, "He is correct unlike Hogwarts other schools teaches their students both magic and non-magic arts letting them also craft their own weapons," she explained surprising the Britain native students. "But as I was saying the houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin," she said the last one with a bit of hate in it, "Each house has its own noble history produced its own wizards and witches." Taking a deep breath she continued, "While you are here your conquests will bring you points to your house and any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year the house with the most wins will receive the House Cup, a great honor. I hope you all give credit to the house you are sorted into."

Taking out her wand and did a couple of flicks it showed the time, "In a short while I will bring you to the Great Hall to be sorted, but for now you may mingle with your school mates," then left the room.

"Alright I get the points but what about expulsion are still taken?" Andrei asked getting shrugs, "And to be honest the House Cup is sort of pointless," Takashi said, "I mean what do you get besides bragging rights?" he asked getting confused looks from Catherine and Andrei. "I'm just wondering how they're going to sort us?" Catherine asked, "Whatever it is we'll be ready," Takashi said gripping his weapon getting nods. "Everyone form a line and follow me," McGonagall ordered entering the room then seeing the students lined up she motioned for them to follow entering the Great Hall.

"Headmaster," the hat said next to Dumbledore, "I wish to sort the foreign students the old fashion way," he added changing the room to where they were outside and standing in front of them was a Mountain Troll. "Andrei, Catherine, and Takashi please step forward," the hat called out as the three stepped forward, "In the early days of Hogwarts the sorting was to face a troll like you see here," the hat began, "I'm going to ask if you wish to face it as one or go one at a time?"

"Well what do you think?" Takashi asked unsheathing his sword, "I say we go as one," Andrei said twirling his mace around, "I agree we have a much better chance against the troll," Catherine added. "Then may the test begin," the hat voiced causing the eyes to light up, "Who's the strategist here because I'm not a very good strategist," Andrei asked, "I'll be the strategist," Catherine said invoking seals, "But I'm going to need some protection since I'm going to be defenseless," she added. "Cyber Tutu (Yu-Gi-Oh) Light Van Helsing (Super Monster League) come to my aid," Takashi said inserting the two cards into the slot before opening a portal to reveal a girl with pink hair and blue eyes the same height as Takashi wearing a mint green jumpsuit with red sleeves and the sides with ballerina shoes and a tutu with a visor and the second figure to be the same height as an adult with blonde hair and red eyes garbed in suit and a high collared trenchcoat with a crossbow in hand. "What do you need Takashi?" Cyber Tutu asked surprising everyone that she could talk, "We're going to be facing that troll over there and our strategist is pretty much defenseless for the fight," Takashi explained, "So we're going to be bodyguards," Van said with a deep tone, "No if you can fire that crossbow when you see an opening and Cyber Tutu will act as support for Catherine in scanning the Troll for any weak spots," Takashi explained receiving nods.

"You ready to do this?" Andrei asked, "Hell yeah let's do this," Takashi answered as they both moved it as Van Gave them some cover fire. "Magical Style Twin Blades," Takashi said inserting a card resulting in another blade to appear, "Takashi incoming club," Catherine informed, "Got it Cross Guard," Takashi said crossing his blades in an X position. "Meteor Slam," Andrei yelled jumping over Takashi and smacking the troll across the face, "Andrei watch out," Catherine warned letting Andrei raise his mace in time to block. "Triple Fire," Takashi called out switching his blade to gun mode firing three rounds towards the troll making it step back, and unknown to them all there was a symbol on the back of the trolls neck that started to shine catching their attention.

"This isn't part of the trial," the hat gasp seeing the light, "So this wasn't part of the test back then?" a black haired wizard asked worry in his eyes when he saw Takashi. "No someone tampered with the trial," the hat said, "And we can't stop it until it's over," he added.

"I'm guessing that this isn't part of the test," Andrei said watching as the mountain grew and somehow now holds a sword. "Be careful the troll now has dark powers," Cyber Tutu revealed switching the gun back to sword mode Takashi said, "Everyone cover me I'm going in," before charging in," switching to launcher mode Andrei called out, "Barrage," Van soon followed, "Arbalest Assault." Watching the attacks land on their intended target Takashi jumped into the air, "Starburst Stream," he yelled and everyone watched as both blades glowed blue and landed a 16 hit combo. Then when the energy blade vanished Takashi saw Andrei charge forward, "Andrei switch," the Japanese raised child yelled extending his non-occupied hand, "Here's an Earthquake to the face," Andrei yelled slamming his weapon forcing the troll to reveal the seal, "Everyone attack the seal it's the only way to quickly beat it," Catherine yelled out.

"Aw I like doing things the hard way," Andrei said but still went for the seal, "If you give me a chance I'll fire straight through the seal," Van yelled crossbow raised, "You all heard the man let's do this," Takashi yelled slashing away at the troll with Andrei upper bashing the head to reveal the neck, "Fire," Van yelled out pulling the trigger everyone watching it pierce the neck exiting from behind ending the fight.

In a flash of light they were all back in the Great Hall seeing everyone stare at them in shock, "Well that was an experience," the hat commented, "So now that we passed the test of old how are you going to sort us?" Andrei asked. "Well judging by your experience you kept a clear head through out the fight and knew what was needed," the hat began, "You knew you would need a strategist and summoned creatures to guard said strategist while also allowing them to give you cover fire, and also knew that together you would be stronger than alone. You played on each strength while also covering your weakness," the hat listed, "From that alone it seems you are all in Hufflepuff," he finally said. Takashi shrugged, "It's all in how you lead others; Courage to take of the challenge without going in reckless, Loyalty to stand with your comrades against the odds, Knowledge to plan head while also having room for any surprises, and Cunning to win the fight," he listed, "Yes all the requirements to be a leader," the hat nodded, "Now why don't sit with your new house mates while I sort the rest of the students," he said.

"Yeah Harry why don't you sit with me," Tonks yelled, "Wait your Harry Potter," the blonde haired kid from the train yelled as everyone was surprised then realized that the Boy-Who-Lived was in the house oh the badgers. "You asked for Harry Potter I'm not Harry Potter I'm Takashi Nonaka," Takashi said sitting down away from Tonks next to Andrei and Catherine.

At the head table there was different reactions; Dumbledore was surprised then pissed that his perfect plans were already going down the drain, Snape was proud that the son of his former friend took to her more than that fools James, Sprout was excited that Harry, or Takashi as he wishes to be called, was in her house, Flitwick just hoped Takashi has the same prowess as his mother in Charms, Quirrell was confused but still had a plan to bring his master back to life, McGonagall was split while she was happy that Harry was here in Hogwarts she wanted him to be in her house like his parents before him.

"Guess that the professors are split about this new development," Andrei said to his companions, "Yeah I can see that," Takashi said looking at each of them feeling something try and penetrate his mind when he looked at Dumbledore and a softer one when looking at Snape.

When the sorting finished, Dumbledore stood from his throne arms spread wide, "Welcome," he began, "Welcome to a New Year of Hogwarts and before we begin I would like to say these words: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

Then sitting back down he said, "Thank you!"

Looking at the food in front of him, Takashi saw all sorts of food but only went for the least greasy kinds, "Not hungry?" an older student asked sitting across from him. "Not it's just that some of the food is to greasy for my liking is all," Takashi answered, "I see growing up in a different place you don't know what kinds of food is beyond your home," he said receiving a nod, "Well the names Cedric Diggory so if you need any help just find me," Cedric told him receiving a nod from the Japanese raised teen. "Don't worry about it Ced," Tonks said from near the end of the table, "I can take care of Harry," Takashi shook his head, "I believe I'll go to Cedric or my head of house if I need something," he said much to her disappointment.

Making small talk with some of his house mates as well as the house ghost Takashi figured out as things work: Gryffindor and Slytherin were the rival top dogs, Ravenclaw were the book hoarders that like to remind people of the knowledge they have but others don't, and Hufflepuff were the losers that don't amount to much, but with Takashi or Harry, in the house status may change.

Dumbledore, after the desserts vanished from the tables, stood the entire room fell silent, "Now that we all had our fill I would just like to say a few start-of-term notice to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils, and a few of our older students would remember that as well," here Dumbledore was looking to the lions table. "I have also been asked my Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trails will be held in the second week of the term, so if anyone is interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. Finally I must inform you that the third corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who doesn't wish to die a very painful death."

"He's not serious is he?" Catherine asked fearful, "I'm not to sure but why would he announce it," Cedric said uncertain, "Even if it is out of bounds the headmaster would always give a good reason, but this year he's leaving us clueless." Takashi also put his two cents and said, "Not only that be he was also very specific about what corridor and what side it was on. It's like he's baiting someone into going up," Catherine was shocked, "But won't people die if they do that," Cedric shook his head, "Not to the Gryffindors."

Takashi shook his head, "There is a fine line for Courage that those are bravery, knowing when to fight or run, and stupidity, rushing in with no plan, and for the Gryffindor's that courage is stupidity."

"Before I send you off let us sing the school song," Dumbledore cried happily, "I don't like where this is going," Takashi muttered seeing the smiles on the professor's faces become fixed. Giving his wand a flick a long golden ribbon flew high above the tables twisting itself into words, "Everyone pick their favorite tune," Dumbledore began, "And now off we go!"

What transpired next felt like a nail being dragged across a chalkboard, "Damn don't these people know how to hold a good tune," Takashi grumbled getting agreeing nods from Andrei and Catherine. When everyone was finished Dumbledore said, "Ah music a magic beyond all we do here. And now bed time off you trot," he finished.

Slowly the houses started to leave, "Alright everyone follow us," a female yelled causing they first years to follow the older years. Trekking down the halls of Hogwarts the first years started to smell food, "If your wondering about the smell our house is located near the kitchen," the male teenager explained.

Opening the entrance door the first years saw their common room for the first time feeling it give the feeling of home to it. "Thank you for leading them here James Samatha," an older female said stepping into the common room, "For our first years my name is Pomona Sprout, your head of house and Herbology professor," Sprout introduced, "I wish to express my happiness for you all to be in the house of the hard working and don't think of what the other houses think of us. As you're your sleeping arrangements they are co-ed with a minimum of four students and it will be like that for the rest of the year or if one of your roommates graduates before you do, then at that point you will be asked if you wish to have another roommate or just you three or the number in the dorm," Sprout explained. "Hey Takashi do you mind an older year with you three?" Cedric asked, "I'm cool with it," Takashi answered before turning to his friends, "I'm fine with it I just hope you know how to act around a lady," Catherine said while Andrei gave a nod.

 **So I actually went with the Troll thing so what I'm sure the sorting of the medieval area did the same or at least something similar. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and see you all next time.**


End file.
